Lección
by Russkaya
Summary: Haruka le hace una extraña pregunta a Yuu.


**Lección**

Yuu levantó la vista del libro que supuestamente leía -realmente no se había enterado de nada, a pesar de que daba vuelta las páginas- y posó sus ojos en la chica que le había robado la atención durante toda la tarde.

Haruka estaba sentada en el sofá del frente. Tenía una pierna montada sobre la otra y sus parpados caían entrecerrados con naturalidad mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, casi hipnotizados por la revista entre sus manos.

Cuando la rubia cayó en cuenta de que durante todo ese rato la había estado, literalmente, _espiando,_ sintió un calor que le subía desde el estómago hasta las mejillas. De seguro ahora estaba sonrojada.

Sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza mientras se repetía la especie de 'excusa' que había creado, aunque no era necesaria, del porqué la miraba tanto de reojo: era sólo que la sala de su casa se sentía muy diferente con aquella chica allí rompiendo el escenario rutinario.

Se relamió el dedo y pasó otra página amarillenta del libro para disimular y volver a su fechoría.

Haruka tenía la piel muy suave, eso era un hecho, pero desde su posición las mejillas de la pelirroja se veían aún más aterciopeladas y tersas. Incluso había notado cosas de las que no se percató antes, como los extraños rasgos que aparecían en su rostro cuando leía algo concentrada, o la singular curva que desde el mentón se...

"_¡P-pero en qué estoy pensando!" _Gritó internamente Yuu casi golpeándose la cara contra las hojas.

"Yuu-chan."

La aludida levantó el rostro y se topó con Haruka aún mirando a la revista pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. Luego de un momento de silencio, la cerró casi violentamente y sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Qué es un beso francés?"

Haruka tuvo que pararse y sentarse en socorro junto a Yuu, que de un momento a otro se había comenzado a ahogar con su propia saliva que amenazaba por avanzar por sus vías respiratorias. Luego de unos golpecitos en la espalda y respiraciones hondas la calma volvió.

"D-de qué hablas Haruka..."

"Hmm," Haruka se colocó un dedo en el mentón "en la revista que leía nombraban muchas veces al 'beso francés', pero realmente no sé a lo que se refiere. Suena gracioso." Agregó sonriendo divertida.

"¡Que clase de revista leías!" Chilló Yuu, mirando de reojo la revista que yacía en el sofá que recientemente había sido ocupado por Haruka. El título se podía leer claramente en rojo y grande: 'Besos y amor'. ¡¿Desde cuando tenían eso en su propia casa?!

Haruka soltó una risilla. "¿Entonces no sabes?"

Yuu sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder. Frunció el ceño sintiendo que no podía controlar ni siquiera las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. ¿Aquello era un jugueteo de Haruka o se lo preguntaba en serio?

"S... sí lo sé." Terminó hablando casi en un hilo de voz.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Haruka ladeando la cabeza. Realmente no había escuchado, Yuu habló demasiado bajo.

"Dije, 'sí lo sé'."

Haruka sonrió de medio lado y, juntando las manos, se acercó un poco más a Yuu. "Entonces dime qué es, por favor."

"E-eh.. pues..." Yuu se mordió el labio inferior inquieta. Casi con desespero sentía como su corazón se desbordaba y palpitaba cada vez con más potencia. ¿Cómo podía pedirle Haruka que dijera cosas tan vergonzosas? Tenía las palabras para explicarlo pero sus labios hacían todo lo contrario a lo que decía su cabeza. "¡Demonios, Haruka!"

Junto a ella en el sofá, Haruka se remeció expectante en su asiento.

"Veamos..." Yuu se relamió los labios y decidió mirar hacia un lado sin poder mantener la mirada en la chica_. "_Un beso francés es... un beso francés es un beso casi normal pero..."

Silencio.

Haruka infló un cachete cabreada cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado tiempo y el rostro de la rubia aún miraba en otra dirección sin mostrar la más mínima intención de seguir hablando.

"¡Yuu-chan!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! E-estaba buscando las palabras, Haruka." Mintió Yuu mirándola a los ojos. En ese momento sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago cuando notó el error que había cometido al encontrar miradas con ella. "Pues es, es un beso... un beso con len-¡AGH!" Yuu se afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo que la vergüenza no la dejaba continuar, para mal de Haruka. "¡Deberías saberlo! ¡Incluso nos hemos besado así!" Le apuntó acusante.

La pelirroja levantó ambas cejas sorprendida. "¿Nos hemos besado así? ¿es en serio?" ¿Ella y Yuu se habían besado así? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Su rostro cambió a uno más serio y bajó la mirada preocupada.

La ceja de Yuu tembló cuando notó la reacción de la chica y bajó lentamente el brazo que le apuntaba. El rostro de Haruka se había serenado, ahora miraba fijamente al techo y sus ojos vacilaban de un lugar a otro casi como curioseando entre sus recuerdos.

"Entonces no era lo que estaba pensando."

"¿Lo que estabas pensando?"

Haruka soltó una risilla y puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza. "Hehe, pensé que era besarse mientras se hablaba francés."

Literalmente Yuu se había caído hacia un lado y habría llegado de bruces al suelo de no ser porque en el centro, entre los dos sofás, se encontraba una mesilla de vidrio en la que se alcanzó a afirmar.

"¡Pero qué cosas tan extrañas dices Haruka! ¡Uhgg!" Se quejó ya impaciente. Definitivamente si seguía así jamás le haría entender, jamás. Se masajeó las sienes intentando controlar la vergüenza y el calor acumulado en sus mejillas ante el pensamiento de que la mejor manera de enseñárselo era con la práctica.

Era fácil pensarlo cada vez que la miraba, bastante _fácil, _pero de la palabra al hecho habían kilómetros de distancia.

Ambas chicas se miraron en silencio. Haruka tuvo que levantar ambas cejas ante el rostro decidido de Yuu.

La rubia se acercó un poco más a Haruka, que ahora le miraba sin comprender mucho del todo lo que pasaba, y agarrándola por los hombros la acercó a sí misma, una distancia prudente, fue un tirón sutil, pero lo suficientemente firme como para que la pelirroja captara la señal, y al igual que siempre, al decodificar el lenguaje tan especial de Yuu, le sonriese con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Tan lento como baja la bruma en un día de invierno, Haruka terminó con la distancia entre ellas y posó un tímido beso en los labios de la rubia, la que al instante se remeció de pies a cabeza al igual como si hubiese sentido un choque eléctrico.

Inconscientemente Yuu había atraído con más fuerza a Haruka desde los hombros, obligando a la chica a estar cada vez más encima de ella. Antes de que las dos se diesen cuenta, Yuu ya estaba completamente acostada entre los cojines con su cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá, mientras el cuerpo de Haruka se concentraba por encontrar la posición más cómoda encima del de la más baja. Pronto, el peso característico de la pelirroja pareció bloquear la cabeza de Yuu, que sin permiso ni aviso había comenzado a abrirse paso con su lengua por aquella boca que ya conocía tan bien.

La sala pronto se había llenado de los sonidos de sus bocas acariciarse, explorarse, y de suspiros gratificantes que no podían acallar y que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

"Yuu-chan" Susurro con voz ronca a duras penas Haruka, en el entretanto de un beso y otro. "Abrázame."

No fue necesario de más palabras para que las manos de Yuu viajasen de sus hombros hasta su espalda que enseguida fue atrapada por sus brazos, aprovechando de pegarla más a su cuerpo y de paso intensificando ese extraño calor por todo su cuerpo.

A un ritmo pausado los besos se volvieron cada vez menos intensos, y con una coordinación casi graciosa las dos se separaron para tomarse su tiempo y mirarse.

Haruka podía sentir el pecho de Yuu bajo el suyo subir y bajar casi desenfrenado, luchando por recuperar el aire perdido; el rostro de la rubia estaba adornado por un intenso sonrojo, y la mezcla de aquellos ojos verdes cristalizados y la sonrisa que se enanchaba cada vez más en su rostro, le hicieron reír entre dientes.

Yuu era hermosa.

"Así que esto era un beso francés." Haruka se relamió los labios intentando recrear nuevamente la sensación del beso. "Creo que debo hacer estas preguntas más seguido."

Yuu como siempre soltó un gruñido y le intentó lanzar una mirada llena de reproche a la chica sobre ella. Aquello hubiese funcionado a la perfección de no ser por sus ojos que a cada medio segundo bajaban desde los ojos de Haruka hasta sus labios y de sus manos abrazando aún la espalda a la que se aferraba con cada vez más fuerza.

"Una vez más." Susurró Yuu.

Nunca estaban de más los repasos.


End file.
